Forsaken
by Your Inner Demons
Summary: One-Shot, Songfic Inspired by the song Angels by Within Temptation. A girl has just been betrayed by the person she thought she could trust. Will she survive or be killed by Kira?


AN: Hope you guys like this one-shot I made.

* * *

She ran through the woods as her tears mixed with the rain that fell from the sky. She could still feel the knife of betrayal freshly buried deep within her back.

_"How could he? I trusted him. I believed in him."_

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

Nothing in life could have prepared her for the terrible torrent of disloyalty that came unto her. She had fallen in love with someone who would someday forsake her. A man who believed himself to be a god. His name was Light Yagami, also known as Kira.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

All because of that damned note book. He'd been corrupted by its power, even though his intentions were good. He wanted this world to be a better place and made it such. In return, he lost his sanity and used all he once loved like pawns on a chessboard.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie_

The girl stopped and leaned up against a tree, breathing rapidly. But soon her knees buckled unable to hold back the wave of depression that washed over her. She slid down the tree and cried in the palms of her hands.

"_How could I have been so foolish? It must be true, love makes fools of us all!"_ she thought and cried harder still.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up strong. She would not stand by and let him do this to others. No, he had to be stopped. And just as she began to walk away from her spot, a lightning bolt struck the very tree she leaned up against.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

She felt the jolt hit her and feel to the ground. Pain coursing through her vains the entire time. She opened her eyes when she heard the cracking of wood. The tree that had been stuck began to fall and she was directly under it. The bolt had made her to weak to move. She tried to desperately But it was useless. The tree fell upon her.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
__You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

The pain she felt was enormous. The crushing of her lungs as well as a rib bone stabbing her through the heart. The irony was too much, so she smiled as blood came from the corner of her mouth. Then a shadow loomed over her. Her vision blurred, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Light…Yagami…"

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life_

He smiled down at her sadistically. She scowled at him as her moved closer to her. She had the urge to spit in his face, but with held it.

"Thank you for the help, Love."

She looked at him confusingly. He held the Death Note in front of her.

"Thanks to you I learned something. I can somewhat control the weather. Had I known you'd been of any use at all I might have spared you, but it seemed to work itself out, huh?"

Her eyes widened. He'd stuck her with the lightning bolt. The tears of betrayal welled up in her eyes. Just then another wave of pain shot through her and her world began to go black.

"You have... forsaken so many... haven't you... Light Yagami... with my dying breathe... I curse you... for ALL eternity."

With those words, she exhaled her last breath and died.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

Light leaned over and kissed her dead lips. He then pulled back and looked at her lifeless face. The corner of his mouth turned up.

"Goodbye, Aimee."

He got up and left her corpse for the buzzards. Misa was making his favorite dish tonight and he didn't want it cold when he got back.

* * *

AN: Love it, hate it. Let me know.


End file.
